Loving You: Drabble Collection
by anxo da noite
Summary: Love can be romantic, love can hurt, love can be peaceful, and love can be wild. Explore the depths of it as if you have nothing to lose. Because maybe, just maybe, you might find something extraordinary.
1. So Close

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I love Gakuen Alice, it will never be mine..**

* * *

><p><strong>This story was inspired by the song: So Close by Jon McLaughlin. Listen to it. It goes with the story:3 Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>I knew exactly who it was before I even felt the tap on my shoulder. Stopping mid-dance, I turned to look into ruby eyes.<p>

"Natsume." I breathed. "I didn't think you were going to make it. " He was dressed in a tux but the bow wasn't tied.

"Hey Nat." Ruka said from beside me. Natsume ruffled his messy black hair.

"Yea... me neither. Luckily my flight got in earlier than expected."

Ruka smiled brightly and patted him on the shoulder. "That's awesome. It wouldn't have been the same without you here, buddy."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It's a rehearsal dinner Ruka. The wedding isn't even until tomorrow."

"I know, but I'd still enjoy having my best man here."

"Yeah, Yeah. Are you gonna hog the soon-to-be-bride all night or do you think you could spare her for a dance?" Natsume held out his hand for mine. I rolled my eyes, a habit I clearly got from him, and placed mine in his.

"Maybe I could spare _one _for you. As long as you promise not to stomp on my feet again." I said with a smile. They both chuckled.

"I'll see you two in a bit. I'm going to go make sure they didn't run outta crab already. Imai would never forgive me if they did." Ruka replied before heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

As I turned to face him, a slow song started. He smirked his signature smile. _I've missed you._ The words were perched on the edge of my tongue. I bit my cheek to get rid of the thought. Placing a hand on his shoulder, we swayed to the song.

I studied his face under the dim lighting. He looked tanner, slightly more rugged. A lot more tired. "It's been a while." I said. He spun me under his arm, the dance turning into a waltz.

"I know." We glided across the floor arm in arm. Chest to chest. Heart to heart. "Are you excited? About the wedding? About marrying Ruka?" He sounded almost hurt. Like it was painful to announce the truth. _It's supposed to be you. Always you. _Could I tell him? Tell him that, Yes, I loved Ruka, but I always loved him the most? No. I'd imagined the hurt. He'd be happy for Ruka. If I said anything he'd see it as me betraying his best friend. I smiled instead.

"Yes. It's going to be beautiful. I can't wait to see all this planning come to life." He stared at me intently.

"That's not what I asked." The timing picked up but we spun effortlessly along, my dress twirling around us like a breeze. Dancing as though we'd been born into each other this way. Naturally and perfectly. Effortlessly.

I looked away from his gaze. How could I answer while I was so close to him? I could barely think straight.

"Mikan." He said.

"Yes. I'm just nervous. Pre-wedding jitters, I suppose." He nodded but when I looked back at him he had a sad look in his eyes. _Why must I imagine what I want to see? _He was the one to turn from my gaze this time.

Looking over my head he snorted. "Look." He said nodding behind me. I looked over my shoulder but I didn't join in on his joke. Hotaru and Ruka were dancing together. They seemed so content. _Like how it feels when I'm with Natsume. _

Slowly I turned back around. "Don't you ever think..."

"Hmm?" He looked back down at me.

I continued in a whisper, "That maybe this was the way things were supposed to be? That if you have never left, we'd be having our happy ending together?" I nodded my head toward Ruka and Hotaru. "And they'd be having theirs?" He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Mikan..."

"I know you feel it too. I never knew if you did but now I do. You know how this was supposed to end."

His voice was pained, "I can't... I did what I had to do... to protect you all... If this is the consequence, so be it."

I swallowed against the lump in my throat. "I can see it in her eyes too. Hotaru's. She tries to hide it but, it's so clearly there. She loves him so much but, she won't say anything for fear of hurting me."

He looked deep into my eyes. "You love him." Yes. I did love Ruka. He was the perfect guy. Prince charming reincarnate.

"I love you more." Loving Ruka was not like loving Natsume. After Natsume had left, it was almost expected of me to be with Ruka. Almost as if, as soon as he had departed, all eyes shifted to us with an expression of "well...?" Ruka was the good, sturdy boy every parent wanted for their child.

Natsume was the forbidden fruit. The daring, reckless boy parents warned their daughters about. But I knew the real Natsume. I knew deep down he cared so much you could feel it in your toes. I knew he hurt so deeply, had been hurt so deeply, your heart would shatter for him. He needed me. And I needed him.

Out here dancing with him, our bodies pressed together, our hearts beat in time, and our souls blended as one. _Perfection._

He stepped back as the song slowed to an end. Looking at me through tortured eyes, he whispered, "I can't." and walked away. Leaving me there, in the center of the dance floor, to be claimed by another man.

* * *

><p><strong>An anxo note: I wonder how many of you noticed the disclaimer kind of went with the story... I wonder how many of you went back to check;D So this is probably the longest drabble in the history of drabbles... but oh well... the more the merrier right? I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to hear what you thought. Also, please feel free to point out any mistakes. <strong>

**P.S: I've never been to a rehearsal dinner. I've been to one wedding... and I was like five... so it's been a while... If they don't dance... they should:) Especially with Natsume;)**

**~With Love,**

**anxo**


	2. Kiss Me Again

**Disclaimer: Well.. due to a small, unfortunate detail (a.k.a. my parents forgetting to name me Higuchi Tachibana) I do not own Gakuen Alice... **

* * *

><p><strong>"You shouldn't<strong>** kiss me like this, unless you mean it like that.**

**'Cause I'll just close my eyes, and I won't know where I'm at.**

**We'll get lost on this dance floor, spinning around, and around, and around, and around.**

**They're all watching us ****now;**** they think ****we're falling in love.**

**They'd never believe we're just friends.**

**When you kiss me like this, I think you mean it like that.**

**If you do, baby, kiss me again."**

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This ~Toby Keith**

**The song that inspired "Kiss Me Again"**

* * *

><p>Prom. That magical, romantic night that girls have awaited since they were small. Running around in their plastic high-heels, tiaras, and dress-up clothes; dreaming about their perfect prince charming to whisk them away into a carriage and toward their happily ever after. Now, after weeks of anticipation, it was finally here.<p>

And, I looked absolutely PERFECT. My dress, reaching to almost my knees, was dark green with black sequins at the waist and my hair was pulled high into a pile, with a few curls spindling down around my face. With short strappy heels, light make up, and a black sparkly clutch to complete the look.

Everything was going just as planned. Or it was, until Kitsume dumped me at the last minute for Wawako- A girl who was supposedly my best friend- saying that I wasn't pretty enough for him.

So instead, I'm standing here all on my own, watching the other couples start to sway to my favorite song.

I'd just started to sigh when someone grabbed my hand and spun me around, pulling me tightly to their chest, and wrapping an arm around my waist.

Gasping, I looked up quickly, only to meet the brightly smiling face of Koko.

"Hello, beautiful. May I have this dance?" I rolled my eyes.

"Quit being an idiot Koko."

"Ouch! Straight through the heart, Permy." I ignored the nickname as he slowly spun us in a circle. "But seriously. How many people know this is your favorite song? And your cat doesn't count because, technically it's not a person."

I smiled slightly. "Only you." While Wawako may have been my best girl friend, Koko was the only one who was always there for me. He knew everything about me and could see straight through any facade I could throw at him.

"Exactly." His smile slipped a bit and he looked into my eyes. "Sumire, I-I'm sorry about Kitsume. He was a real ass and doesn't deserve you at all."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. He tilted my chin up with his finger. "You're gorgeous, Sumire. Absolutely stunning and don't let anybody ever tell you you're not." Staring into those light brown eyes, I felt pretty. I felt like I was all he could see.

"Koko." I breathed, as he closed the distance between our lips. Brushing his lips lightly over mine before kissing me deeply, our mouths moving together as one.

Kissing him like this, while standing in the middle of the dance floor on prom night, surrounded by twinkling white lights, I felt all the magic I could ever have dreamed of. I felt like nothing could ever be wrong in the world again Losing myself in him, I realized how much Koko meant to me. I loved the way he kissed me, making me feel as though I could fly into the heavens. I loved the way he supported me, always able to brighten my day with his sunny smile and silly jokes. I loved him...

Then, reality hit me like a bus. Pulling away abruptly, my face blushing red, I stammered "D-Don't kiss me like that!"

He looked dumb-struck. "Why not?" I looked away again, trying to hide my face.

_Because it makes me hope... even when I know you don't feel the same way. _I had realized I'd spoken out loud until he replied.

"But, I do." He said it so calmly, as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

My heart jumped, racing in excitement. Slowly looking back at him, I saw the truth in his eyes. "I really do, Sumire. I always have." Taking my face into his hands, he kissed away the tears that fell. "I love you, Curly-Perm. You're amazing, and wonderful, and absolutely perfect in every way."

Choking on a happy sob, I smiled and nodded, "I-I love you too, Koko." Then he kissed me again, shooting me off into the stars.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hello:3 This is the first SumirexKoko story I have ever written:)) It was originally going to be a Rukaru.. but I thought it would be better this way. And I'm happy with the way it turned out... but the ending seemed kinda sappy to me.. What do y'all think? To sappy? To... stupid? Just right? Sigh... Please review:) I promise to reply (to the ones I can)! Even if you hate the story, tell me how it sucks, and what you believe I should do better! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed "Kiss Me Again".**_

_**~anxo da noite**_


End file.
